1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved foldable table or bed, and particularly to a foldable frame structure for a foldable bed or tabletop, wherein outer frame 2 being folded into outer frame 1, and leg frame 1 capable of being folded underneath leg frame 2, forming a foldable frame improved structure for foldable tabletop or bed in one frame thick.
2. Description of Related Invention
As Shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional foldable frame structure comprises a frame being folded on the top of another in order to make the frame structure pile up from the flat panels. However, it is still not capable of reducing its overall size and the core problems regarding bulky. Therefore, the inconvenience cannot be resolved.
To improve the shortcomings mentioned above, the inventor invented the prior art of U.S. Utility patent Ser. No. 12/074,311, which title is Foldable Frame Structure for Foldable Tabletop or Bed. The prior art mentioned above may provide the solution of the folding structure, however, it could not be regarded as a best frame structure. In order to improve the old frame structure, the inventor invented the present invention.